


Eyes Like Stars

by firstdegreeburns



Series: For Forever: Two Nights Only! [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Picnics, connor and zoe are in a band, i can't tag, lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreeburns/pseuds/firstdegreeburns
Summary: “Hey! What’s going on here?” A clear voice called out from behind them, and Connor’s mouth snapped shut, the two of them swinging around.A girl slightly taller than her was striding towards them, her curtain of long, braided, dark hair swinging down her back gracefully. She had big, brown sparkly eyes hidden behind large glasses, and she was wearing a white dress that fell just above her knees, that contrasted against her chocolate-coloured skin.Looking back now, Zoe swore that in that moment, she forgot how to breathe.This is a oneshot on how Zoe and Alana met in my other fic, but can be read alone!





	Eyes Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this fandom NEEDS more galaxy gals, so here you go!
> 
> this is an AU where Connor and Zoe are in a band 'For Forever,' and this is how Zoe and Alana meet in my other fic! also, Zoe is like 17 in this, because it's during their very first tour! hope you enjoy!

Zoe Murphy was a pretty calm person. Usually. But this kid from Wherever-The-Hell-We-Are, Ohio, was seriously getting on her last nerve.

Zoe sighed, and shifted her weight from one foot to another, glaring as the boy in front of her clicked lazily at a computer that looks like it was created in the dinosaur age. He chomped down on a huge wad of bubble gum, and Zoe kind of wanted it to stick his mouth together. “So sorry,” he drawled, blowing a bubble and popping it with his pointer finger. "But there’s nothing booked for tonight. You must’ve made a mistake, baby.”

“Do  _ not  _ call my sister  _ baby, _ ” an aggravated voice hissed from behind Zoe, and she swung around to see her brother, Connor, walking towards the ticket booth where she was standing, with a pair of drumsticks clutched in his fist. He stopped, and gave the boy a glare that could melt ice, before turning to Zoe and crossing his arms. “What’s going on?”

“He’s saying that we don’t have the theatre booked for tonight,” Zoe frowned. “But I called three times to check last week.” Zoe knew for a fact that they _do_ have the theatre booked, because the girl on the phone had repeatedly assured her that they would have the proper security for them. After what happened in Chicago, when a bunch of girls had snuck into her dressing room and stole all her lipstick, and her brother’s hair brush-which was really creepy- she wasn’t taking any chances.

“It’s not showing up on the computer, so I can’t let you in, darling. Again, I’m really sorry.” He flashed the two of them a smile that indicates that he was most definitely  _ not _ sorry, and Zoe glared at him.

Connor’s fingers were grasped so tight around his drumsticks that his knuckles were turning white, and Zoe placed a hand tentatively on his wrist, knowing that if she doesn’t stop him, those drumsticks are going right up the kid’s nose. His grip loosened slightly, and Zoe pried them from him, leaving Connor free to slam his hands down on the counter that’s separating them from the boy. Zoe flinched slightly, but she covered it up with a scowl. Connor wasn’t going to hurt her, she reminded herself. He’s different now.

“Look,  _ kid, _ ” he sneered, leaning in closer. “She fucking booked this  _ seven months ago,  _ and you better let us in that damn theatre or else-”

“Hey! What’s going on here?”  A clear voice called out from behind them, and Connor’s mouth snapped shut, the two of them swinging around. 

A girl slightly taller than her was striding towards them, her curtain of long, braided, dark hair swinging down her back gracefully. She had big, brown sparkly eyes hidden behind large glasses, and she was wearing a white dress that fell just above her knees, that contrasted against her chocolate-coloured skin.

Looking back now, Zoe swore that in that moment, she forgot how to breathe.

The girl crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at the three of them. “Well?”

Connor shot Zoe a glance, and she mentally pleaded with him to not say anything to embarrass her in front of the  _ extremely pretty  _ girl. He opened his mouth, hopefully to apologize, but the greasy-haired kid beat him to it.

“These  _ people _ are insisting that they have the theatre booked for tonight, but they obviously don’t, 'cause it’s not showing up here.” The boy smirked, and Zoe really,  _ really  _ wanted to slap it off his face, but she figured that it wouldn’t make her look good right now.

The girl made eye contact with Zoe for a fraction of a second, and Zoe could practically  _ hear  _ the pounding of her heart, before walking around the counter and clicking a few buttons on the computer. She squinted at the screen for a few seconds.“Travis, you’re an idiot,” she sighed, and rolled her eyes at the boy, whose name was apparently Travis. “You were looking at  _ yesterday’s  _ schedule.”

His face went pale, and he started to stutter out apologies, but the girl just waved him off. “Go take your break or something. I’ll cover for you.” Travis nodded, and ran out of the lobby as if his hair was on fire.

“I’m so sorry about him,” the girl laughed, a clear, pretty sound, and held her hand out for Connor to shake, which he did, even if Zoe could see in his face that he would really rather not. “He’s new here, and can’t figure out our system for shit.”

Her hand shifted to Zoe, and unlike her brother, eagerly grabbed it, feeling electricity shoot up her arm at the contact. They locked eyes, and Zoe could see Connor giving her an evil smile behind the girl’s back. “Alana Beck. My parents own the theatre.”

“Zoe Murphy. And that’s Connor,” she said, gesturing towards her brother, who rearranged his face into a pleasant expression- well, as pleasant as Connor could get.  _ Play it cool, Zoe.  _ “I’m really sorry about us almost killing your employee.”

“He needed a reminder that the world doesn’t revolve around him,” Alana chuckled, checking her watch.  “Hey, I should probably go set up, but good luck tonight!” She threw a quick wave over her shoulder, and breezed out the door in a cloud of lacy fabric and the smell of flowers.

Connor moved to stand next to her, and grinned at Zoe’s lovesick expression. “Um, ZoZo-”

“Fuck you.” She cut him off before he can go any farther, but there was no real malice behind her words.

“Fuck you too,” Connor smirked.

**********

“Thank you for coming out tonight! We love you all!”

Zoe and Connor waved at the cheering crowd, and stepped off the stage, wiping sweat off of their faces “I’m gonna go find Cynthia,” Connor whispered in Zoe’s ear, and she nodded, watching as he disappeared into the flood of bodies. Backstage is swarming; important people running around with clipboards and pieces of equipment. No one noticed when Zoe slipped through the mob and collapsed on an old chair in the very back.

“Hey.”

Zoe’s head snapped up, and she came face-to-face with Alana, who’s offering her a cold bottle of water and a towel. She accepted graciously, and downed half the bottle in one gulp, trying to fix her suddenly dry mouth.

Pulling over another chair, Alana sat down lightly, her long braids tossed over one shoulder, and Zoe was suddenly aware of her tangled hair and red face. She combed her fingers through the strands, in a vain attempt to make herself look better, but judging by the grin on Alana’s face, it wasn’t working. Zoe dropped her hands back to her lap.

“You guys are really good,” Alana commented, smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle on her dress. “Like, amazing.”

Zoe beamed. “Thanks! We actually only starting singing together around a year ago.”

“Really?!” Alana leaned forward, and Zoe could feel herself copying her movements. “That’s insane!”

Uh, yeah,” Zoe murmured, not really listening, because Alana’s lips are really pretty, and are probably soft, and they look like they’d be nice to-

“C’mon Zoe, Larry’s being a- Oh! Am I…?” 

Zoe jerked away from Alana at her brother’s voice, and Alana coughed, standing up abruptly. “I should go,” she squeaked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Great job again!” Alana smiled, and scurried away, leaving Zoe wide-eyed at what had almost just happened.

Connor smacked his forehead, and groaned into his hands. “Fuck, I’m sorry Zoe.”

Zoe sighed. “It’s okay.”

“Were you guys about to…?”

Zoe bit her lip, and cringed, because she didn’t really know  _ what  _ would’ve happened if Connor hadn’t interrupted. “I don’t know.”

“Did you get her number or anything?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

Zoe felt like screaming.

**********

The next time she saw Alana, it was six months later, and her and Connor were famous-with-a-capital-F.

Ever since the end of their first tour, their career had skyrocketed, leaving them topping charts across the world. So, when they announced their second tour, ‘Requiem,’ Zoe immediately insisted that they go back to Ohio.

Of course, she didn’t tell anyone that it was because she had a massive crush on a random girl that she had communicated with a grand total of twice.

Connor figured it out anyways.

Zoe hopped out of the car as fast as she could, ignoring the crowds of screaming fans, choosing instead to run straight into the theatre. She bursted through the doors and frantically whipped her head around, knowing that she only had a few minutes before security came chasing after her.  _ Please please please, let her be here. _

A flash of dark hair caught her eye, and Zoe bolted towards the ticket booth, where Alana was stacking papers into piles. She squealed, and Alana jumped up in surprise, face morphing from confused to excited. 

“Zoe?”

“Alana!” Zoe practically screamed, a little out of breath. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“Tonight! After the show!” Zoe ran a hand through her hair, realizing what she just said.  _ Jesus, Zoe, you don’t even know what she’s into.  _ “Wait, I mean, only if you want to, you don’t have to or anything-”

Alana blushed, and Zoe melted, abruptly stopping her rambling. “I’d love to! Um, what are we doing?”

Zoe screamed internally, because she didn’t actually have a plan for a date. She had mostly just been praying that Alana would say yes, and hadn’t thought any farther than that. “I, um, I didn’t get that far yet.”

“Leave it to me,” Alana laughed, and her smile was infectious. “Just meet me out here after the concert.”

Zoe nodded happily, and waved a quick goodbye to Alana. She turned around, and walked back towards the front doors and Connor, who’s making unnecessary kissy faces. 

Zoe rolled her eyes, with a huge smile on her face.

**********

Zoe scanned the lobby, eyes darting at an unbelievable pace. She was really hoping that Alana wasn’t messing with her, because Connor had winked at her, and left in their car, leaving her alone with a girl she barely knows.

Nice going, Zoe.

She was just about to call a cab, when a tap on a shoulder made her jump, and she whirled around, clutching at her beating heart.

“Sorry!” Alana apologized, one hand clutching a set of car keys. “I just had to finish up a few things!” Zoe smiled, and brushed her hand against the back of Alana’s in reassurance. 

They walked out to Alana’s beat-up Jeep, breathing in the cool spring air. She slid in the passenger’s seat and Alana jammed the keys into the ignition, alt rock music coming over the speakers automatically. 

“I love this song!” Zoe grinned, bobbing her head along to the music.

“They’re my favourite band!” Alana gushed, and turned it up a little louder.

They drove for a few more minutes, before pulling up next to an old, abandoned park, Zoe giving Alana a confused look. This seemed like the kind of place where people come to do illegal activities, and shit like that. But Alana really doesn’t seem like the type of person to do anything illegal. Although, what does Zoe know? “Just trust me,” the taller girl said, pulling a bag out of the backseat and climbing out of the car.

Zoe followed her.

Alana’s legs were much longer than Zoe’s, and by the time she caught up to her, Alana had a blanket spread out underneath the stars, and there was food all over it, sandwiches, cookies, lemonade, the kind of food that you’re supposed to have at a picnic. Although, Zoe wouldn’t know. The closest thing she’s ever had to a picnic was her and Connor stealing snacks from their kitchen when they were five, and eating them up in a tree in their backyard. “I figured that you didn’t eat anything yet,” Alana explained, running her hand over the blanket. 

Zoe giggled softly, and slid down next to her, lying down on the grass. “It’s gorgeous,” she whispered, staring up at the shiny lights in the sky. “You can hardly see the stars in New York.”

They started to talk, learning meaningless things about each other. Zoe learned that Alana lives with her parents, she’s a year older than Zoe, and her favourite colour is purple. Alana is smart, like a genius, but her parents couldn’t afford to send her to college, so she works at the theatre, like she’s been doing since she was fourteen. Zoe told her about the band, her brother, and basically anything else that comes to mind.

Zoe felt like a little kid with her first crush, butterflies scratching against the skin of her stomach, and nervous giggles escaping every few minutes, but Alana didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Alana just gazed at her happily, her eyes sparkling like the stars, and Zoe just wanted to freeze the moment when their hands touch, and the stars move closer. 

Kissing Alana was like riding a rollercoaster, the one that makes wind whip through your hair and the bottom of your stomach drop out, the one that makes you scream, and gasp for air, laughing the whole time.

And Zoe never wanted to get off.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, go check out my other fic, because this might make a lot more sense! also, if you want, drop a comment or kudos, because I thrive off of attention!
> 
> thank you so much for reading<3


End file.
